Mixed Blessings
by RedRose108
Summary: Jill and Gordon
1. Hard Day's Night

"Come on Jill, come back to bed" Gordon placed a loving hand on his wife's shoulder, urging his wife to come back to bed. Knowing she needed her rest.

"Please Gordon can I stay just a little bit longer" Jill pleaded, emotion clear in her weary voice.

"Jill...you need your rest" He voiced his concern, he only wanted what was best for Jill. He could she was emotionally and physically exhausted, her already weakens body struggling to stand straight.

Gordon led his wife out of the room, the events of only a few hours ago effecting them both.

He supported her as she became more weak and tired, her body protesting with every move. The past hours catching up with them both.

"You really have to stay in bed Jill.." Gordon sat down on the bed, taking Jill's hand. He hated seeing her like this; so lost and confused.

He never thought that this was going to happen to them, especially at such an important time in their life's. the one time in a while Gordon felt his life was coming together once more, everything finally working out.

He felt he could of done more, noticed something was wrong sooner. Maybe this wouldn't of happened, everything would be back on track.

"It will be okay wont it...Gordon?" Jill asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. The reality of the current situation dawning upon her.

"Yeah, it will be Jill. You heard what the doctors said" he smiled, providing the comfort and reassurance she so desperately needed. The sat alone on the small but comfortable room, a dim light from the surrounding corridor and a lamp on the side of the bed providing a dim light for them both. The colour from his wife's face fading and her lethargic body struggling to stay up right. He saw Jill getting more and more uncomfortable, trying to force back to tears.

"Jill, sweetie you hurting?" Gordon asked, putting a supportive arm behind his wife's back.

"Yes, I just need to lay down...ill be alright"

"You sure Jill?" He said unconvinced, the pain etched in her eyes.

"Gordon...please can you go and check please.." Jill pleaded, desperate for any news. He sat next too her, helping her lay down and get comfortable.

"Okay Jill, but ill get a doctor to see to you...I can see your in pain" he responded, wanting nothing more than her to be okay.

"No but Gordon, I'm okay" she shook her head, the once forced back tears coming out.

"Jill no buts Jill I'll go and check and you will do what I say...it's only what's best for you"


	2. Delicate Matters

"I've checked Jill and everything is alright for now" Gordon walked back into the room after a short while, trying his best to stay strong. For Jill's sake.

"Really" Jill asked, looking for a little more reassurance.

"Yes really, now please can you get some rest, your not well either" he smiled, once more sitting next too jill.

He wished he could make things better, this was meant to the happiest time of their life's.

"It will be ok Jill, you know that"

"No I don't Gordon, we don't know that...I can't help feeling this is my fault" she took a deep breath before continuing " maybe if I'd said something" she continued to blame herself, only her apologies to be dismissed by Gordon.

He needed to get her to understand it wasn't her fault, that no one could if predicted this. Though he was feeling guilty as well. He saw that she was unwell, he saw that something wasn't right, still he let her work. Only proving to make matters worse.

Even now he was having trouble consoling her, unable to make her feel better. Something that hurt him. Her natural instincts telling her to be near her to be near her newborn son, needing to know he was ok.

Gordon wasn't so happy that she was out of bed, after what she went through, barley three hours ago. She needed to rest, Gordon knew that all to well.

Jill was already considerably weakened by the virus, the virus that had caused her to go into premature labor. To many things flying through Gordon head, only wanting it to get better. For everything to be back to normal again.

The last hours playing on his mind, the last hours were everything started to go so wrong.


	3. Promise of things to come

He is very underweight Gordon and unfortunately his breathing hasn't gotten any better" Jeff placed a supportive hand on Gordon's shoulder, they both looked on at the small child in front of them.

"I know that already, I just need to know what we are doing next" he asked confusion clear in his worried voice, unable too take in the varied information coming his way.

"Like I said, we will be transferring him to the general, they are better equipped to deal with his needs. I am sorry." Dr Goodwin spoke.

"Jill won't like it, she needs to be near him, know he is okay." He turned to Jeff, looking for any reassurance.

"The baby can't stay here Gordon, he needs specialist care and we can't give that to him here"

"I know, Jill is blaming herself and I just can't seem too make her rest"

"Well she does need to rest, but luckily the blood results have come back ok and it was nothing more than the common flu. Still it could of being harmful to the pregnancy.." The doctor pause before continuing.

"No matter what happened that day she was always going to go into premature labor Gordon. Even before she fell ill." Jeff spoke making Gordon feel a little more comfortable and at ease with the situation, mostly because he knew Jill was going to okay.

"It wasn't your fault or Jill's. These things sometimes just happen"


	4. Bending and Breaking

"Please Gordon can I go with him"

"No Jill, we have been threw this already."

Gordon spoke, raising his voice slightly. The harshness in his tone shock Jill, though she knew she deserved it. Wandering the corridors when she should be resting, causing people to keep an eye on her.

She wanted nothing more but to take her baby home, where it should be. Instead in might be days if not weeks before she could be with him.

"Gordon, are you going with him?" Matron asked, her arm wrapped around Jill who was stood in the corridor.

"Yes I am...eh could you make sure Jill is resting, I'll come back later this afternoon" He spoke running his hand threw his hair, then continuing to walk down too the ambulance bay. Leaving Jill stood in the hospital corridor, barley able too console herself.

"Come on my dear, come back to bed" Matron spoke, directing Jill back too her side room.

"I can't just do nothing" she let out in frustration, angry with herself. The way she had been acting.

"He's in good hands. You won't be any use to the baby if your still poorly yourself" Matron spoke in a calming voice. Jill was now lying on the bed, matron pulled a chair up

beside her.

"We haven't even named him..." Jill said quietly, trying hard to push back any forth coming tears.

"I know it's hard Jill but you have to take a step back, let others take care of things."

"He's all alone over there, I can't bare thinking about it"

Matron continued to comfort Jill, something Jill was grateful for but it still didn't take away the pain she was feeling. Nothing could.


End file.
